<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>读心之术 by xiheahamster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736914">读心之术</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiheahamster/pseuds/xiheahamster'>xiheahamster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:14:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiheahamster/pseuds/xiheahamster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>厄斐琉斯偶尔也会任性，而且理由非常奇怪。瑟提只能做一件事情，就是揣测。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>读心之术</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>r18</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>厄斐琉斯肯定在生气。<br/>
瑟提一走出峡谷就遇见了他——上一场游戏中他们终于难得地分到了同一方。瑟提肯定自己会在每一局游戏中倾尽全力保护他，奈何出场次数和厄斐琉斯实在有着巨大的差距，偶然遇到一次已属难得。<br/>
和厄斐琉斯亲近的人多半都对情绪有着敏锐的感应。瑟提最近得知的——厄斐琉斯不是因为不能说话而不说话，而是根本不想说。这问题已经无法追溯究竟是天生还是后天的训练造成的。瑟提总是在观察他，他的动作，他的神态，甚至，敏感的瓦斯塔亚人能看见他身边的气场。走出召唤师峡谷之后拉露恩就无法感应厄斐琉斯的内心了，一切都要靠瑟提，靠瑟提来揣测。<br/>
厄斐琉斯生气是很可怕的，天不怕地不怕的大猫艰难地迈动脚步走上前，轻轻地把手伸向他。好在年轻杀手没有什么反常的地方，把手放在他的手心里，由着瑟提牵着他向前走。瑟提盯着他的脸看，被头发盖住一半的脸上平静如故，一贯以来的冷漠神情，单是看着脸哪能知道他生气了呢？如果在路上遇见了联盟里的小家伙，或者黛安娜，他也许也会像往常一样生疏地问好，甚至会像瑟提一样摸一下有兽耳的小动物。外在的波动是这么的小，只有瑟提知道他生气了。瑟提摸摸他的头顶，告诉他自己知道他生气了，并且时刻准备认错，没有错就是瑟提的错，瑟提有错那可是罪该万死。<br/>
环绕在他们周围的低气压散去了一些，厄斐琉斯一边走一边用手按压着喉咙。不用比赛的日子他的话会多一些，偶尔还会发表长长的描述性发言。瑟提知道他在等待毒性消退，很快他就会向瑟提说出自己的不快，而瑟提要做的就是在他说话之前猜到原因。因为厄斐琉斯不想自己说。这是个游戏，瑟提不喜欢输，所以只要在厄斐琉斯开口前认错就不会吵架了，不吵架就意味着没人会输。<br/>
哦，这游戏一点也不好玩。瑟提马上开始回忆比赛的过程——对面的中单是谁呢，是佐伊，她是个刺客，adc们讨厌刺客。但是厄斐琉斯好像不讨厌劫，是因为劫打不过他吗？佐伊和他有什么过节吗？下路的对线组合是蕾欧娜和卡莎，厄斐琉斯不喜欢蕾欧娜纯粹是因为她打架的时候太凶了，平时他很愿意靠近她。<br/>
瑟提想了一圈，没发现是谁的责任，只好把问题归为自己。是因为今天没有保护好他而生气了吗？厄斐琉斯不会怪他的，这只是一场游戏罢了。<br/>
他们沉默着走了很久，甚至让厄斐琉斯感觉到了他的反常。他疑惑地扯瑟提的手，想问他怎么了。<br/>
“那个，”瑟提说，“你是不是想把盖伦打一顿？”<br/>
瑟提又猜对了。厄斐琉斯虽然一时间没反应过来，但他很快就点头表示了认可。<br/>
问题当然是出在瑟提身上，和他对线的是盖伦。时常有人怀疑瑟提的出现是否是盖伦的重复。这也导致了厄斐琉斯对与他同类型的憨憨坦克战士怎么看也看不顺眼，或者说，他讨厌召唤师把瑟提和盖伦之流相提并论。瑟提是有脑子的。<br/>
“我应该闭了对面的麦，”瑟提诚恳地道歉，“别生气了。我们回竞技场吧，今天晚上会有几个野蛮人出场，我觉得你也许会解气一点。”<br/>
盖伦此时正被拉露恩莫名其妙的骚扰电话不断地轰炸，根本没有搞懂这对情侣的弯弯绕绕，只好大骂恩爱狗都该死。<br/>
而有脑子的瑟提满脑子只有约会，而且是在竞技场里约会。约会完了就是他们的上床时间。<br/>
令人惊讶，瑟提虽然掌握着艾欧尼亚的地下竞技业，但他可是个标准的好孩子，遇到厄斐琉斯之前，他还没有固定的伴侣，也没有靠近过哪个女人——对于瓦斯塔亚人来说，固定的伴侣是人生最重要的事业，在伴侣之外还有别人的事情简直不可理喻。<br/>
而厄斐琉斯比他更没有经验，瑟提好歹是知道“伴侣”并且一直盼望着和伴侣做那种事情。他却根本懒得想这件事。<br/>
瓦斯塔亚人再没有经验也是瓦斯塔亚人。厄斐琉斯第一次就领会到了这件事。<br/>
到底是谁告诉瑟提约会之后就是上床呢？厄斐琉斯心里想着，身上却没有动作，由着瑟提抱他上床，由着瑟提脱他衣服。<br/>
“你比赛穿的衣服太严实了，”瑟提委委屈屈地说，却在厄斐琉斯的注视下不得不老实地一件件脱下来，连那条紧身的裤子也由他慢慢地从长腿上剥下来，“还是平时穿睡衣的时候方便。”<br/>
“你……又不让我洗澡。”厄斐琉斯说，他的嗓子能断断续续地发出一些声音来，但是沙哑得不行，一点也配不上他这张脸。<br/>
“我等不及啦，不要说话了，快点开始吧！”精力旺盛的瓦斯塔亚人可等不了太久，他把腿挤进厄斐琉斯的腿间，用裆部那团肿胀蹭着他，提醒着他无耻的暴徒即将要展开攻势。<br/>
月亮的孩子翻了个白眼，差点把这头野兽踢下去。<br/>
瑟提不用管他在想什么，只是一个劲地嚷嚷着他穿的真多。“天啊厄斐琉斯，你居然穿了三件衣服，你不热吗？“他把那件贴身的保暖衣物拉上去，啊，先从胸前开始。<br/>
厄斐琉斯有些困扰地扭了扭腰，瑟提紧紧地箍着他的身体，他总是很强硬的，不让怀里的小东西乱动，而是要他乖乖地承受自己的进攻。厄斐琉斯哼了一声，瑟提兴奋地凑到他的胸前，含着那点口齿不清地说：“还没有开始，你怎么比我急呢?”他可能意指厄斐琉斯兴奋地挺立起来的乳尖，但厄斐琉斯显然会错了意，闻言羞愧地扭头想要埋进被子里。但他做不到，只好咬了瑟提环住他的胳膊一口。<br/>
厄斐琉斯的心思是真的很难猜。瑟提一开始没有发现他为什么这么羞愧，还以为他真的只是为了自己兴奋的果实而感到不安。但等到他握着那对乳头玩够了，想要接下去的时候，才发觉厄斐琉斯到底是哪儿兴奋了。<br/>
他不止是周身染上了代表情欲的浅粉色，而且身下还湿透了。瑟提是摸过去的时候才发现的。<br/>
“哦，我的天啊，厄斐琉斯，你真的是人类吗？天赋异禀啊！”瑟提由衷地赞叹。这具完美的身子不仅在这种事情上有着过人的天赋，而且习惯得很快。距离他们两人第一次上床还没有几个月呢！然而与身体的淫乱相对应的，瑟提绝对没有见过比厄斐琉斯更加纯洁的人了。他一听到瑟提的话就害羞得浑身乱颤，差点就哭了。<br/>
瑟提不太注重在情事中哄他，因为不管舒服与否，厄斐琉斯事后必然会生气，还不如等到那时候一块认错，省的被瞪两次。可怜的瑟提，他只有在床上的时候才有权威，平时他在厄斐琉斯面前可是一句反抗的话都不敢说的。<br/>
“别急着哭嘛，我知道你想我很久了。”瑟提抓紧时间说骚话，他转移了阵地，专注于下半身的挑逗。厄斐琉斯被他放回了枕头上，以便于瑟提空出手来扩张。厄斐琉斯不适地皱了皱眉头，过于安静的小生物除了嗯嗯两声表示不满，再没有其他的什么动作了，这反抗微弱得就和被赶出卧室的瑟提一样。<br/>
瑟提一面观察着厄斐琉斯的表情，一面慢慢地从腰腹一直摸下去，直到手指触到穴口的皮肤，再慢慢地探进去。厄斐琉斯从来不会说他到底怎么了，瑟提要从有限的气音和动作中弄明白自己有没有弄疼他。厄斐琉斯的安静不只是字面意思上的。<br/>
瑟提抬着他一条腿，把手指顶进去的时候厄斐琉斯狠狠地“嗯”了一声。同时瑟提也感觉到了紧致的穴口在拼命地挤着他的手指。“好好……先放松，放松……等会有得你夹我。”瑟提安慰他，但是手指已经毫不留情地动了起来，就着丰沛的润滑开拓自己的田地。厄斐琉斯好像想说点什么，但瑟提只要一动，他就喘着气哼哼，连抬起来要推他的手都没了力气。<br/>
瑟提用腿压住厄斐琉斯乱动的身体，他总是过分紧张，瑟提不过是往那甬道里塞进了两根手指，就能让他浑身乱颤，好像已经受不了的样子了。这可怎么接受接下来的事情呢？瑟提决定加快速度，免得他的小宝贝一直在这缓慢的折磨中难受。<br/>
不一会后穴就完全朝着瑟提张开了嘴，厄斐琉斯已经无力地瘫软在了枕头上。说实话，如果不是他被人一碰就会浑身颤抖，凭他的体力也不至于如此。瑟提摸他的喉结，低声问他能不能继续时他呜咽了一声，不着痕迹地夹紧双腿蹭了蹭。<br/>
瑟提作弄他这么久，床单已经湿了一大片，整间卧室里都是厄斐琉斯的气味——那种该死的什么花的味道。毒药已经完全地浸透了他的身体，就连兴奋和动情的时候，也只能散发出那种气味。瑟提不喜欢花的味道，但这是他唯一无法提起的事情，只能泄愤地咬了嘴边的肩膀一口，让厄斐琉斯露出迷惑不解的神情。无论他们在心里有多少曲折，但仅凭一个动作又怎么能猜到呢？<br/>
瑟提舔着那块滑嫩的皮肉，决定不再想花的事情，尽管他没法再闻到厄斐琉斯自己的气味了。厄斐琉斯的腿被他折上来，穴口被正对着瑟提的凶器，他吓得连忙闭上了眼睛，咬着嘴唇等待着瑟提。以至于瑟提一把手放到他的屁股上，他就狠狠地抖了一下。<br/>
“放松，我说，放松……你每天要我说多少次放松呀……”瑟提揉着他的腿根，但是毫不留情地把自己往里面一送。厄斐琉斯马上绷紧了身体，从喉咙里挤出一声尖叫：“啊——！”瑟提俯下身体，刚好看见他湿漉漉的眼睛又渗出新一波的泪水，并顺着脸颊流到脖子上。<br/>
瑟提觉得他只需要一滴泪水就能激起自己身体里平静已久的野性。他低吼了一声，往前送了送，厄斐琉斯难受地扭了扭身体，随着瑟提的动作前后耸动着。他说不出慢点，喉咙里只能发出一些没有意义的话。<br/>
“嗯啊……嗯……”他喘着气，很有节奏地低声呜咽，若是瑟提触到了不知哪出使他舒服地过了头，就会听到一声媚意十足的尖叫，通常尾音会被吞没在下一次呜咽中。瑟提得以横冲直撞地欺负他，只是因为那软肉实在太过喜爱他，一面缠绵地吸着不放，一面一阵一阵地涌出液体来。<br/>
厄斐琉斯无意识地在勾引他再快些。他进入了状态便忘却了一切，除了对逼得他要喘不过气来的一波波快感流露出害怕以外，他从不吝惜发出那些或是甜蜜，或是委屈的声音，也不知是在取悦瑟提还是单纯地享受自己。<br/>
瑟提慢慢地在进入他，不知不觉已经顶到了最里面。他感受着甬道的形状，观察着厄斐琉斯在顶撞下的每一个细微的反应。这是他和厄斐琉斯能相通的唯一渠道。语言在他们之间早已失效，厄斐琉斯不能说出他所想，也不愿意过分展露，但瑟提不必再通过什么媒介去听见他，他直接从身体上读懂他——每时每刻所思所想都在他的眼前，每一个动作都不需要思索就明白。<br/>
厄斐琉斯早就浑身无力地躺在了他的怀里，只有抬起的左手还固执地揪着瑟提的耳朵，而沉浸于令人头皮发麻的一次次收缩中的瓦斯塔亚人宽容的允许了他的蹂躏，满心只有那被顶开的深处。<br/>
厄斐琉斯在床上的声音比平时更加沙哑，瑟提把他抱起来放在腿上，他早就哭得没了声音，那时他觉得自己早就融化了，只有下身的感官还在忠实地把快感传回大脑。不知道是瑟提进得太深太疼了，还是太过于激烈，他猛然从迷茫中清醒，扑到了瑟提的身上，抱住了他的脖子。<br/>
“怎么了怎么了？”瑟提喘着气，腾出一只手来安抚地摸摸他的后颈。厄斐琉斯把脸贴到他的脖子上，他刚刚找回了自己的身体，被肠道的快感控制太久了，现在他才感觉到自己的前端也是兴奋地挺立起来的，后穴里也真实地塞着不属于他的异物。<br/>
“呜嗯……”他忽然焦躁起来，扭来扭去地蹭着瑟提。“不舒服吗？还是要——这样？”瑟提朝着前列腺一顶。“啊！”怀里的小动物尖叫一声，骤然在他身上挺起了身体。满足的感觉上来了，他放松了身体，趴进瑟提怀里。<br/>
“天啊，射完就想睡了？”瑟提还硬着，厄斐琉斯却浑身松懈了下来，“你怎么这么坏？”<br/>
Ad抬起泪水纵横的脸看着他，意识到瑟提还在他身体里，于是使劲地夹了一下，还在他身上扭了扭。瓦斯塔亚人呼吸一滞，连忙拍他臀部，要他停下来：“不，不是说要你逼我早泄啊！”<br/>
厄斐琉斯对男人的坚持毫无感觉，但瑟提不行，他坚持要用一次的时间换爱人两次。兽人的体力确实远超这柔弱的射手，但他并非一味地放任自己的野性冲锋陷阵。瑟提很照顾爱人的感受，后穴如今已经完全地操开了，给了他更多施展自己技术的机会。瑟提能给他来一次从里到外的全方位按摩。<br/>
厄斐琉斯惊叫着被他握着腰部举了起来，然后极重地坐了下去。瑟提盯着他，看他再一次哭出声来，因为无法抵抗的快感而抽泣着。<br/>
“啊嗯！呜……太……太……”厄斐琉斯难得挤出了几个字，瑟提没听懂他想说太快还是太深，但瑟提知道他快要受不了这激烈的快感，也能看见他失神的双眼。他太诱人了，瑟提还能再战！<br/>
经历过一次高潮的身体缴械得很快，厄斐琉斯被他弄得筋疲力尽，却还被后面的异物所折磨着。但瑟提显然不能再照顾他的感受了，男人最后一次狠命顶弄，终于不再摆布累的叫不出声的厄斐琉斯，把自己全数灌了进去。<br/>
瑟提拔出来的时候又让厄斐琉斯难受了好一阵子，他显然还沉浸在肠道的高潮内，最后的几波高潮与前端无关，一次比一次迅猛激烈。瑟提觉得他快要在自己身上晕过去了。<br/>
“你喜欢吗？”瑟提擦掉脸上的汗水，轻声问他。<br/>
厄斐琉斯还是点了头，这件事情仍然带着痛苦，但只有它是甜蜜的。<br/>
“我想亲你。”瑟提说，厄斐琉斯平静下来后呼吸才渐渐恢复，瑟提一直不敢吻他，他多怕他直接晕过去啊。<br/>
厄斐琉斯拉他躺下，他照做后又被捏住了耳朵。于是瑟提把他拉到身上来，在那里吻住了他的嘴唇。<br/>
该死的毒花！</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>